


Liquid Fear

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Showcased: Public urination/humiliation; prompt: In the Great Hall, the blood traitors cry so prettily after five goblets of water.<br/>Summary: Severus will do what he has to do to have control of him.<br/>Warnings: Public urination (and forced), humiliation, non-con, Voldemort-won situation, bondage, forced use of aphrodisiacs and diuretics, hints to an M/s eventual situation.</p><p>Written for hp_kinkfest on Livejournal in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Fear

**Liquid fear**

  
  
“Weasley, it will be so much easier for you if you just give in...” Severus muttered, making sure to keep his eyes lowered and focussed as he massaged the boy's naked stomach, which was painfully distended from the four goblets of water which had been forced down his throat.  
  
Four goblets of water laced with herbal diuretics. The fifth was hovering by Severus' side, just waiting to be poured down the boy's gullet.  
  
“Severus? I know you enjoy redheads, but this is rather dragging now...” The Dark Lord called out from behind him. “If you do not hurry along, I shall gift him to somebody rather less... kind, shall we say?”  
  
Drawing a deep breath, Severus gave his fingers one final push into Ronald Weasley's bladder, and reached with his free hand for the final goblet. Blue eyes widened with helpless fear. There was no chance of escape. He had been stripped of his clothes and bound, hand, foot and neck, to the head's chair, which was still damp with the piss of another victim before him.  
  
The Great Hall was full of victors -followers of the Dark Lord and those who had been so fickle as to pledge allegiance when the resistance had fallen. Severus tried not to consider what might be happening to Harry Potter at that moment, who had been denied death and had been set aside for humiliation, torture and other such hell at the Dark Lord's command.  
  
“Drink,” Severus said finally, bringing the goblet to quivering lips. Ron looked sick at the very sight of the water, but there was no fight left in him as his mouth stayed partially open, and Severus was able to tip the liquid back for him.  
  
He watched the long line of the boy's throat bob as he slowly drank. A few times he had to stop, panting with hoarse breath, turning his face away, and Severus grabbed him by the hair and forced him to resume his glugging. Finally, the goblet was dry at the base and Severus dropped it, letting it clang on the stone floor; Ron jumped and then squealed with pain.  
  
“Yes, Prince Blood Traitor,” the Dark Lord teased, his voice almost a coo as he spoke the nickname he had delivered to Harry Potter's most faithful friend. “It hurts, doesn't it? Severus, the belt.”  
  
Severus moved slowly, giving Weasley the chance to yield, but as his fingers pulled on the stiff leather belt which was attached to the chair and made them meet around the boy's belly, there was no stream of gold from the boy's cock. Severus met his eye as he pulled the belt tight, making Ron gasp aloud, and then buckled it shut.  
  
“And now, some touch, I think.”  
“NO!” Ron cried, thrashing at his binds. “No!”  
“Yes.”  
  
Severus froze as the Dark Lord appeared next to him, and his long, pale fingers reached out to thread into Weasley's hair and gripped tight. He forced the boy's head down as far as the collar at his neck would allow, half-choking him. “Watch. Severus?”  
  
Without a word, Severus wrapped his fingers around the dormant penis sagging between the boy's parted thighs. It was cold and Weasley was shivering. He began to stroke, holding the soft, wrinkled flesh in his palm, hoping to tease it into life naturally. When nothing was forthcoming, as he expected, he glanced up at the boy's face. His eyes were wet with tears, and as Severus rubbed the pad of his thumb in a hard circle over his slit, they spilt and ran free, coursing over his reddened, humiliated cheeks. Those around them began to laugh and jeer as they saw his breaking, taunting him, his family name and calling him a whore.  
  
“I think our friend deserves a little help, don't you, Severus?”  
“My Lord-”  
“More water, and lace it with something stronger this time, hmm?”  
“My Lord, I think that he is close, if I work the belt-”  
“Severus, are you trying to spare him his punishment?”  
“No, my Lord, absolutely not.”  
  
Severus bent for the fallen goblet and tapped his wand against it, causing it to fill with water. He put his hand inside his robes and felt for the vial he had hoped would not be needed. He worked the cork out with his thumb and up-ended it into the goblet. He put it to Weasley's mouth and, when he met surprising resistance, pinched the boy's nose so that his mouth instantly opened. Severus began to pour the water in, and when Weasley wouldn't swallow, he simply kept pouring so that liquid trickled from the corners of his mouth, over his face and down his neck, onto his shoulders. Eventually the boy had to give in and gulp, and then he painfully choked, causing more laughter to hit the roof of the Great Hall from the spectators.  
  
“That will be enough, my Lord,” Severus instructed, throwing the goblet away before there could be any protest. “He will start to feel it in a minute. He will lose control in a minute further.”  
“Massage him.”  
“That is not needed, my Lord.”  
“Do it.”  
  
Severus moved due to the grit in the Dark Lord's voice. He placed once hand over the belted part of Weasley's belly and pushed inwards. The boy screamed and more tears fell. In his other hand, Severus took the boy's cock in hand once more and resumed his massage of it. The aphrodisiac mixed with diuretic in the second potion caused Weasley to harden to his touch. Not only would he be forced to lose control and piss in front of everybody, he would be hard when he did so.  
  
Weasley began to cry out as he felt it, and as Severus rubbed his belly harder, his cries turned to begs.  
  
“Please... n-no... D-Don't...” The words turned to sobs. Severus blocked out the sound as the Dark Lord began to laugh. “S-stop!” Ron screamed, his voice painfully hoarse. “P-Please.”  
“Please?” The Dark Lord taunted, mimicking the highness in Weasley's voice. “Please continue? Certainly, Prince Blood Traitor. Certainly.”  
“Piss, damn you,” Severus muttered, low enough so that the Dark Lord could not hear. “Piss and this part will be over.”  
“Oh... no, no, no, no, no, no, _NO!_ ”  
  
The desperate screams as the potion took over made Severus shudder. In his hand he held a fully fledged erection, and he saw a stream of liquid shoot from the end of it, spattering onto the floor. Ron continued to sob as he continued to piss, an endless hot waterfall shooting out and wetting the flagstones of the Great Hall. The jeering around them rose to an unbearable level. The boy in his hand didn't stop pissing -the potions would empty him until his bladder felt raw with dryness.  
  
Screams interspersed with sobs and Severus thought Weasley would soon descend into incoherent babbling, which he did. His entire body was shaking with sobs and desperation. Finally, when the piss stopped coming, he kept on screaming and crying and begging and babbling as he slumped in the throne.  
  
“Make him lick it up!” Someone shouted suggestively from the crowd, to positive reassertion from the rest.  
“My Lord, you promised,” Severus said, looking up at his Master.  
“Indeed I did, Severus. You have been a good, faithful servant; the boy is yours, on one condition.”  
“And what might that be, my Lord?” Severus stiffened. No condition could be good, for either of them, he guessed.  
“That you take him here and now, in front of everyone. Humiliate him now, own him forever and do with him what you wish as long as you keep him. The choice is yours, Severus.”  
  
There was no doubt in his mind as Severus turned to Weasley and began to unlock him from the bindings attached to the chair. He pulled at his wrists so that he staggered upright and then pushed him down on the floor amidst his own piss, and the drying piss of those that had gone before him.  
  
“As you wish, my Lord,” he intoned, and got down to his knees, unbuttoning the front of his robes.  
  
 _-fin-_


End file.
